Malika Malay-Olsen
”Where have you worked?” '' ''“Norwegian TV, BBC... I just filmed some lions in Tanzania.” “Lions. Good.” - Thomas Schøien asking Malika where she was worked, and then commenting on it. Malika Malay-Olsen is a camerawoman who was hired to replace college student Kalle Stensvik as the camera operator after he was killed by a Dovregubben troll. She has worked for Norwegian TV, BBC, and has filmed in Tanzania. She was very skeptical about the existence of trolls, often asking questions about them. Her whereabouts as of the ending of the film is left in question. Biography Early Life and Filming Career Her early life is unknown, though she may have been raised Muslim. At some point, she pursued a career in filming and photography, being noticed by Norwegian TV and BBC. Throughout the film Replacing Kalle After Kalle's death, she was hired by Thomas and Johanna to replace Kalle as their camera operator. She first appears getting off a Norwegian train and then shakes Thomas' hand. Thomas then asks her if she is not Christian, to which she replies, "I'm a Muslim, yeah." Thomas proceeds to ask Hans if she is safe, to which an unsure Hans replies, "I honestly don't know. Let's see what happens." While she is packing her bags, she asks if they are filming musk oxen, Thomas then replies, "no, not exactly" and that they'll explain to her on the way. Filming the Investigation into the Tree Field and the Power Grid On there way to investigate a destroyed field of trees, Thomas asks Malika where she was worked, to which she mentions Norwegian TV, BBC, and her filming of lions in Tanzania. They they stop by a tree field and sees the destruction of several acres of trees. Hans is interviewed by Thomas and explains that he thinks a 200-feet tall Jotnar came through here. Malika finds the whole idea of trolls absurd, saying, "Give me a break. Do you all actually believe in trolls?" Hans sarcastically responds with, "do you think a squirrel rampaged through here?" She then films Hans and Thomas inside the power grid. At the TSS Cabin Hans and the students arrive at a TSS cabin to catch the Jotnar troll. In the cabin, Malika records an interview with Hans when they ask about the Strynefjell troll territory massacre in the 70s. She then records Thomas and Johanna outside giving a speech on how they feel about Hans' life and that he is like a superhero in Norway, making it important for them to make their movie. Pursuit of the Jotnar Hans tries to lure and pursue the Jotnar troll by playing blare Christian music in his van. Later on, the students and Malika get inside the van, picking up an anonymous seismologist on the way. The rover gets tipped sideways by the Jotnar, knocking out everyone including Malika and turning off her camera. She then wakes up and records Hans about to deliver the final blow to the Jotnar with a ultraviolet grenade launcher, saying to her and the students, "I hope you have all the footage you need" and then tells them about a highway they can get to. killing the Jotnar.]]Hans is successful in killing the Jotnar, but abandons the group for unknown reasons, which Malika records. Epilogue She is seen filming the students and the seismologist walking to the highway Hans had told them about. They are excited about there tapes. Malika and the others mention that Thomas is bleeding. Malika asks, "Are you okay?" to which Thomas replies, "sure, I'm fine." When the seismologist notices TSS vehicles coming to their location, Malika, Johanna, and Thomas run away as fast as they can from convoy of vehicles. While doing this, Thomas forcefully takes the camera away from Malika causing her to start shouting at him. It is assumed she was confiscated by the TSS and Finn Haugen. Personality Malika has a calm and overall friendly attitude, although she has shown that she can be a bit stubborn. Examples include when she sarcastically asked if the group actually believed in trolls. In addition, she refused to give the camera to Thomas when they were being pursued by the TSS, leading Thomas to forcefully take it out of her hands. Trivia/Notes * Malika Malay-Olsen was portrayed by actress Urmila Berg-Domaas. * There are two ways to spell her name, "Malica," or "Malika." According to most cast lists, it is spelled "Malika" rather than the "Malica" spelling on the English subtitles of the Blu-ray, DVD, and Netflix versions. * Her age is unknown, but she appears to be older and more mature than the students. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Camera Operator Category:Status Unknown Category:Muslim Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans